Five Nights at Freddy's 2: The Reunion
by GavinS001
Summary: This is my second FNaF story. I'll be adding a lot more!
1. Chapter 1

Jeremy Fitzgerald walked into his office. It's been a while, he thought. Jeremy had come to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria as a young boy. He had always loved this place. He sat down at his desk. After a long and boring phone message, Jeremy got to work. The only parts of the message he actually listened to were about a music box and a mask. Why are those so important? , he thought. Jeremy picked up the monitor and checked the stage. Three animatronics stood on the stage. Jeremy smiled. It's been a while you guys, thought Jeremy. Dead silence. A week of absolutely nothing? This is going to be as boring as hell, thought Jeremy. Suddenly, he heard an eerie clicking noise." Oh, crap! " yelled Jeremy. He forgot about the music box.

The animatronics on the stage heard Jeremy's voice. They were curious. Toy Chica looked at her friends. " I guess that was the new guy. " she said. Toy Bonnie laughed. Toy Freddy spoke up. " Looks like it's our time to shine. " he said. Toy Bonnie hopped off stage and headed to one of the party rooms. " He's always so energetic! I wonder why... " said Toy Chica. Toy Freddy shrugged. Jeremy wound up the music box via remote control. When he was done, he put the control down and leaned back in his chair. " What's there to do? There has to be something to entertain myself with. " he said. He sighed and picked up his monitor. He checked the stage. One of the animatronics was missing. It was Jeremy's favorite childhood animatronic, Toy Bonnie. Jeremy's eyes widened. Immediately, he checked the other cams.

Toy Bonnie was crouched next to an air vent, ready to enter. " I'm gonna get this fool good. He won't see it coming. " said Toy Bonnie, quietly. Jeremy saw him on the camera. " Oh man, that's creepy. " said Jeremy. Toy Bonnie entered the vent, moving noisily. Toy Freddy heard him from the stage. " He does that all the time! Can't he think of something else? " he said. Toy Chica rolled her eyes. Jeremy checked the party room camera again. When he noticed Toy Bonnie was gone, he started to panic. He panicked even more when he heard banging in the walls. Toy Bonnie was halfway to the office. " I wonder what the others are doing... Never mind. This is all me. " he said. Toy Bonnie was now at the end of he vent, which led to the office. Jeremy checked the right vent cam. Toy Bonnie began to enter the office. Jeremy saw a Freddy Fazbear mask on the floor. He grabbed it and put it on.

Toy Bonnie was in the office now. He stood up and walked over to the desk. Jeremy couldn't see much out of the eyeholes, but he still tried his best to keep quiet. He was sweating badly. Toy Bonnie was now directly in front of Jeremy. He bent over and looked into the mask's eyeholes. Jeremy panicked inside. Slowly, to Jeremy's horror, Toy Bonnie grasped the sides of the mask and pulled. " Heh. You can't fool me that easily. " he said. The mask came completely off. Jeremy covered his face and scooted his chair against the wall. Toy Bonnie laughed. Oh man, I'm so screwed, thought Jeremy. Toy Bonnie walked over to him. Jeremy was still covering his face. Toy Bonnie grabbed Jeremy's arms and pulled them down, revealing his face. It's no use. I better face him, thought Jeremy. He opened his eyes and looked straight at Toy Bonnie. Toy Bonnie stepped back, his eyes wide. " Jeremy? "


	2. Chapter 2

Jeremy stared at Toy Bonnie. " J-Jeremy? Is that y-you? " Jeremy nodded. Toy Bonnie grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. Jeremy hugged back, but not as hard. Toy Bonnie let go. " I'm so sorry. I didn't know it was you! " he explained. " It's fine, Bon. " said Jeremy. He used to call Toy Bonnie this when he first came to Freddy Fazbear's. When Jeremy was younger, he was always by Toy Bonnie's side. They were inseparable. Jeremy's friends and relatives began to question his mental state. They found it very abnormal to be friends with a hunk of metal. What they didn't know, however, was that these characters had a conscience. A lively one, at that. " Did I scare you? " asked Toy Bonnie. Jeremy nodded. " Well, that's the plan. I didn't know it was you, though. Still, I did my job good, hah! " laughed Toy Bonnie. Jeremy punched his arm. " Hah, yeah, you did. " Jeremy stopped talking. Toy Bonnie looked at him curiously. " What's wrong? " he asked. " Well, aren't you supposed to kill me now? " asked Jeremy.

" Toy Bonnie's been gone a while. Think we should go down there? " asked Toy Chica. " I guess. I heard his voice, though. What the hell is he doing? " said Toy Freddy. Toy Chica shrugged. They started walking toward the office.

Toy Bonnie looked at Jeremy with worry. " Wh-Why would you say that?" yelled Toy Bonnie. Jeremy stepped back. " W-Well, that's your job, isn't it? To take out all the guards. " he asked. " Jeremy, how did you know that? Does this mean you know...? " asked Toy Bonnie. Jeremy nodded. " I'm not stupid, Bon. I've known since the bite... " he said. " Damn, you knew about that, too?! " yelled Toy Bonnie. Toy Freddy looked at Toy Chica. " See? I told you I heard him. " said Toy Freddy. Toy Chica nodded. " Calm down, Bon! " said Jeremy. Toy Bonnie settled down. " Listen. I knew about both things. As soon as I heard about the bite, I had a feeling something was wrong. We've been friends since I was a little kid. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary then. But, since I became a teenager, I've started to think more logically. Plus, it's been all over the news. " explained Jeremy. " Does this mean you know that we're- " Jeremy cut Toy Bonnie off. " Yes, it does. I know about you and the others. " replied Jeremy. Toy Bonnie stiffened. " What is it? " asked Jeremy. " I hear footsteps. " said Toy Bonnie.

Jeremy's eyes went wide. " Shit! I forgot to check the cameras! " said Jeremy. He reached for his monitor, but Toy Bonnie stopped him. " I don't think that's gonna be a problem. " said Toy Bonnie. " What do you mean? " asked Jeremy. Toy Bonnie pointed towards the hallway. " They're already here. " replied Toy Bonnie. Slowly, Jeremy turned around. Toy Freddy and Toy Chica were staring at him. " H-Hey, guys! Remember me? " asked Jeremy. Toy Chica ran to him and embraced him. " Oh my gosh! Jeremy, I can't believe it! It's been so long! " said Toy Chica. " Chi, where's your beak and eyes? " asked Jeremy. " That doesn't matter. Anyway, what are you doing here? Where's the guard? " she asked. Jeremy felt nervous. Toy Freddy waved at him. " T-The guard...is right in front of you. " said Jeremy.


	3. Chapter 3

Toy Chica loosened her grip. " W-What the hell? You're lying! " she yelled. " I'm sorry. I knew you guys wouldn't approve. " said Jeremy. Toy Bonnie spoke up. " Don't be sorry, Jeremy. It was your decision. Besides, I don't care! It means we get to spend time with each other! " he said. Toy Bonnie put his hand on Jeremy's shoulder. Jeremy smiled. " Thanks, Bon. You've always had my back. " he said. Toy Bonnie began to blush. How is he blushing? He's an animatronic, thought Jeremy. Toy Chica walked down the hall. "At first, I was so happy to see you. Now, I wish I hadn't felt that way. I can't believe this! " she said. Jeremy didn't know what to say. " What did I do wrong? " he asked. Toy Freddy stared at Jeremy. " Listen, Jeremy. Chi is happy to see you. She really is. Don't be angry. She's just shocked, is all. " he said. Toy Bonnie looked at Jeremy. " Anyway, how did you become the night guard? You're underage. " asked Toy Bonnie. " Well, the owner thought there wouldn't be any actual need for a night guard, so he didn't think anything would go wrong. He said he didn't care as long as I did what I was supposed to. " said Jeremy. Toy Freddy laughed. " Wow, letting a teenager be a security guard. That's kinda funny. No offense, Jeremy. " he said. " None taken. " said Jeremy. " Anyway, where's Foxy? I want to see him. " asked Jeremy. Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie's eyes went wide. Toy Bonnie wrapped his hands around Jeremy's stomach and pulled him tight. " Hey, why so touchy? " asked Jeremy. " No. You can't see Foxy. Not after- " Toy Bonnie stopped. The alarm clock had reached 6:00 A.M. Toy Bonnie released his grip on Jeremy. " Sorry, you guys. I have to go. We can finish talking later tonight. I'll come in early, just a little bit before 12:00, okay? " said Jeremy. Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie nodded and waved goodbye.

Night 2. Jeremy unlocked the pizzeria at 11:30 P.M. When he went inside, he waved to everyone on stage and headed for the maintenance room. It was pitch black inside. " This place is creepy. " he said quietly. He heard rustling behind him. " Is anyone there? " he asked. Silence. Ignoring the sound, he opened the control panel. Since everyone knew Jeremy was there, he decided it would be okay to turn on all the lights. Toy Bonnie was pacing around nervously. " What's he doing in there? It isn't safe... " he said. Toy Bonnie and the others looked up as the pizzeria was filled with light. Jeremy closed the panel. " There we go! " he said. He heard rustling again, louder and closer. He turned around. Foxy was standing in front of him, looking even more withered and torn apart than ever. Jeremy backed away. " H-Hey! Foxy, it's been a long time since we've seen each other. You do remember me, don't you? " he asked. Foxy smiled and grabbed Jeremy's shoulders. " Aah, damn! Foxy, your hook! " yelled Jeremy. Toy Bonnie heard Jeremy, hopped off stage, and headed for the maintenance room. Foxy's eye went wide and his ears lowered like a puppy's. " Oh no! Jeremy, I'm sorry lad. Yes, it is good to see ye, but it seems like all I ever do is hurt other people these days. " said Foxy. He let go of Jeremy and started to walk away. Toy Bonnie was at the door now, but neither of them noticed. Jeremy caught up to Foxy and pulled him into a hug. " Foxy, please don't go. It was just a scratch. You didn't really hurt me. " he said. Foxy stared at Jeremy. " Ye tellin' the truth? " asked Foxy. " Yes, I am. " replied Jeremy. He started to hug Foxy even harder now. Toy Bonnie couldn't take any more. " Jeremy, get your ass away from him! He's a monster! " he yelled.

Toy Freddy left the stage, too. For some reason, Toy Chica left her eyes and beak onstage and followed Toy Freddy. " What are you doing, Chi? I thought you didn't care! " he said. Toy Chica gave him a nasty look and kept following. " He is not! Everyone misunderstands him! Foxy is fine! " yelled Jeremy. Toy Bonnie stepped closer to Jeremy, but tripped. Something had grabbed him. He stumbled into Jeremy, knocking him down. Foxy backed away. Toy Bonnie had landed on Jeremy. They were close. Neither of them said anything. They just stared at each other. " Enough, ye love birds! Look! " yelled Foxy. His hook pointed towards a corner. A brown, torn animatronic was walking towards them. It spoke. " Hello, Jeremy. " Jeremy gingerly pushed Toy Bonnie off of him and stood up. " Who are you? How do you know my name? " Jeremy asked. The animatronic walked into the light, revealing itself. It was Freddy Fazbear. Toy Freddy and Toy Chica were in the room now. They were quiet. " I'm Freddy. I heard you guys' conversation last night. I want to get to know you. " said Freddy. Jeremy was suspicious. " That's kind of odd, but okay. " he said. Toy Bonnie covered Freddy's mouth. " Shut up! We can't let him know! " he yelled. Jeremy was even more suspicious. " Can't let me know what? " he asked. Toy Freddy, Toy Chica, and Foxy were nervous. " What? What can't you let me know? " asked Jeremy. Toy Bonnie removed his hand from Freddy's mouth and looked at Jeremy. " Jeremy, last night was the first time we've seen you in a LONG time. We don't want you to leave again. " said Toy Bonnie. Jeremy started to get sweaty. " What do you mean? " he asked. Toy Bonnie looked at the others, then back at Jeremy. " We're going to make you one of us. "


	4. Chapter 4

Jeremy could swear his heart skipped a beat. He was terrified now. " No, no, no. You can't be thinking what I think you are. " he said. " Jeremy, you know us. You know you can trust us, too. We'll make it quick. " said Toy Freddy. Jeremy backed away from everyone. " Make it quick?! No! I don't want this! What the hell's wrong with you guys? I know you're supposed to kill me, but I don't want this! " he yelled. Toy Chica held out her hand. " C'mon, Jeremy. All of us have always been best friends. Don't you want to keep it that way? " she said. The others were nodding in approval. Jeremy ignored Toy Chica's hand and backed away until he hit the wall. There wasn't anywhere to go. " Guys, why are you suddenly pushing this onto me? You aren't acting like yourselves. " he said. Toy Bonnie walked over to Jeremy, and put his hands on his shoulders. " Stay with us, Jeremy. Please? " he asked. Jeremy could see the desperation in Toy Bonnie's eyes. " I love you guys, but I don't want to die! I'll still visit, even when I'm done working here! I promise. " said Jeremy. " No, Jeremy. It has to be this way, lad. It'll be great. " said Foxy. Jeremy pushed Toy Bonnie's hands away. " No, everyone, it won't be great. It isn't going to happen. " he said. Jeremy made his move. He dashed between Toy Freddy and Toy Chica, and ran out of the maintenance room. " No! Jeremy, get your ass back here! " yelled Freddy. Jeremy reached the main entrance, but his hope quickly disappeared. Mangle was blocking the door.

Jeremy looked at Mangle's spot above the door. " Oh my God, Mangle, what happened to yo- " before Jeremy could finish, Foxy had tackled him to the ground. " Aye, you're quite the runner, lad. " he said. Jeremy began to kick and flail his arms. " Get your hands off of me, you bitch! " he yelled. Why am I yelling at everyone after I just had a great time? Oh yeah, they want to kill me, thought Jeremy. Foxy's ears drooped again. Foxy poked a hole in Jeremy's shirt and stuck his hook through it. The hook scratched Jeremy's neck. Then, he began to drag Jeremy away. " No! Please! " he yelled. It was no use. Foxy wouldn't let go. Jeremy was still flailing when they reached the others. Toy Bonnie sat on Jeremy's chest. He was heavy. " Please, Bon! You're crushing me! " screamed Jeremy. CRACK! Jeremy could feel a rib cracking. He screamed again. " For the love of God, get off! It hurts! " Jeremy yelled. Toy Chica held her hand over the spot are her beak should be. Toy Freddy flinched at the cracking sound. Toy Bonnie stared at Jeremy. " I'm sorry, Jeremy. You won't be going anywhere now. " he said. Freddy grinned. Mangle had come over to watch. Jeremy was wheezing. " Wh-What do you m-mean? " he asked. The last thing he saw before blacking out was a sky blue fist.

" Damn, Bon! What the hell?! " yelled Mangle. Toy Bonnie gave him a serious look. " You know this has to be done " said Toy Bonnie. Mangle's ears drooped like Foxy's." No it doesn't! You can't do this to him! " yelled Mangle. " Don't argue, you piece of garbage. " said Freddy. Freddy was laughing at his own insult now. Toy Chica slapped him. " This isn't funny. Stay serious. " she said. Freddy gave her the evil eye and stopped laughing. Jeremy was still unconscious. Toy Bonnie looked at everyone. " It's time, I guess. " he said. They were all quiet, but they nodded. Toy Bonnie dragged Jeremy by his shoulders to a table inside the maintenance room. He picked Jeremy up and put him on it. Toy Chica tried to close the door quietly, but it slammed accidentally. Jeremy's eyes shot open. He sat up straight, but Toy Bonnie pushed him down lightly. Jeremy knew what was happening. " No, no! Bon, please! You guys can't do this! " he yelled. " Shut the hell up! " yelled Freddy. Toy Freddy stopped him. " Let him speak. " he said. " Please! I don't want to die! I promise I'll come back! I promise! " pleaded Jeremy. Toy Bonnie shook his head. Jeremy was in tears now. He threw himself onto Toy Bonnie and hugged him hard. " Please, you guys. I'll stay. I will! I don't want to die. " said Jeremy. Everyone felt horrible at seeing Jeremy sobbing like this. Especially Toy Bonnie. Toy Bonnie hugged Jeremy back even harder. " Kid, you've got a black eye and one or more of your ribs are cracked. Let's just get it over with! " said Freddy. " What the hell is going on? Bon, you and I were happy yesterday. None of this makes sense. " said Jeremy. " Enough! " yelled Freddy. Toy Bonnie let go of Jeremy and Freddy punched him. Jeremy was out cold again. " Heh, damn kid can't take a punch! " laughed Freddy. Mangle gasped. " That was a bit much, Freddy. " he said. " Which suit will be Jeremy's? " asked Toy Chica. Everyone thought about a suit that would fit Jeremy. " How about Bonnie's? " asked Toy Freddy.


	5. Chapter 5

Toy Bonnie froze. " W-What? No! " he said. " Why, Bon? That sounds like a perfect idea. " said Foxy. Toy Bonnie shook his head. " I have bad memories of him...besides, his suit doesn't even have a face. It was used for me, remember? " said Toy Bonnie. He pointed to his face. " So? We'll find an extra head or something. " said Freddy. " Fred, you seem a bit too excited about this. It's creepy. " said Toy Freddy. " I am excited. After all these years, we finally have this bastard. " exclaimed Freddy. " You never interacted with Jeremy when he came here. All you ever did was watch him play from the corner. " said Mangle. " I don't care. He still needs to be here. " said Freddy. " Well, why the hell are you calling him names and hurting him?! " yelled Mangle. Everyone looked at him. Freddy backed away. " Never mind. Let's just get Bonnie's suit. " he said. Toy Chica opened the door and walked out of the maintenance room. She came back dragging Bonnie's suit on the floor. " Wow, it's heavy! " she said. Foxy walked over and helped her lift it onto the table where Jeremy was laying. Toy Freddy found a spare Bonnie head in a box. Freddy grabbed Jeremy's legs and started to fit them in the suit. " I'm sorry, Jeremy. I know how this must feel... " said Mangle. Freddy looked up. " Why are you sorry?! You want this, too! " he yelled. " It was good to see Jeremy. I don't want this, though. " said Mangle. Freddy rolled his eyes and got back to work. Toy Bonnie cringed at the clicking and cracking sound when Freddy finished fitting Jeremy's legs in the suit. " God, please don't let him wake up during this. " said Mangle. The suit's bottoms started to leak blood. Jeremy started to twitch and breath heavily. Then, he woke up.

Jeremy opened his eyes and screamed. His lower half was now completely inside the suit. Mangle covered his eyes and sighed. " Oh my God... " he said, quietly. Freddy grabbed Jeremy's shoulders and shoved him deeper into the suit. Another crack and another click. " NOOOOO! Oh God, stop! " screamed Jeremy. Foxy rushed over and helped Freddy. Jeremy's arms were now inside the suit. His head was the only part untouched. Blood started to spurt from various spots in the suit. Jeremy was screaming his head off and started to sob. It wasn't a normal sob. It was a bloodcurdling, horrible sob. The sound of death. Jeremy started to choke and spit blood everywhere. He could feel his bones breaking and his skin being pierced. After a while of struggling, Jeremy stopped moving and he closed his eyes. " I loved you guys. " were his final words. Then, he was out. He took his last breath. Mangle covered his face and left the room. " I'm so sorry, Jeremy! " he screamed. Blood covered the table. Toy Chica left the room in a hurry. Freddy grabbed the Bonnie head from Toy Freddy and shoved it onto Jeremy's head. Not a bit of skin was to be seen. Blood leaked from Jeremy's head. " Shit, Freddy! You could have been more gentle! " yelled Toy Bonnie. Freddy wiped his bloody hands on the wall. " Shut up, Bon. You know this is what you want, so it doesn't matter. He's one of us now. " said Freddy. " Not until he wakes up. " said Foxy. " Come on, everyone. Let's wait and see what happens. " said Toy Freddy. Everyone left the room. The only sound in the room was the sound of blood dripping from the table.

Jeremy's shift was over, but that didn't matter anymore. Mangle hung from the ceiling, his face grim. Toy Freddy sat onstage with Toy Bonnie. Toy Chica was in Jeremy's office, staring at the monitor. She was focused on the maintenance room camera. Freddy and Foxy were pacing around in the main hallway. During all the commotion, everyone forgot about the music box. The Marionette was waiting for the perfect moment to come out. " When the lad wakes up, I'm going to help him get used to the suit. He'll love it! " said Foxy. Mangle could hear him. He crawled on the ceiling over to where Foxy and Freddy were in the main hallway. " You idiot, he'll never get used to it! " yelled Mangle. Foxy's ears perked up. " What be yer problem? Ye were the one blocking the main entrance when Jeremy tried to leave. " he said. " I wanted to speak to him. I didn't know this was what was happening. " said Mangle. Foxy shrugged and walked away. Freddy looked up at Mangle. " He's staying here, so get used to it, you little shit. " he said. " Watch it, Fred. Keep talking like that, and you'll get it. " said Mangle. Freddy laughed and followed Foxy. Mangle decided to see Toy Chica. Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie were talking now. " Jeremy's gonna hate my guts. " said Toy Bonnie. " Bon, you don't- " Toy Bonnie stopped Toy Freddy's sentence. " I know. I just have a feeling he's gonna hate me. " said Toy Bonnie. " Bon, once he comes back, he'll hate ALL of us. " said Toy Freddy. " What if he doesn't come back? If not, then we just killed a teenager for no reason. " said Toy Bonnie. " Don't worry, Bon. He will. " said Toy Freddy. Mangle and Toy Chica were staring at the maintenance room camera together. Suddenly, Toy Chica screamed. " Guys, he's back! "

Everyone stopped what they were doing and headed for the office. The room was crowded with everyone in it. They were all silent as they stared at the camera. Toy Chica was right. Jeremy was back.

" Ugh, what the hell? " said Jeremy. He opened his eyes and looked around. " I'm still in the maintenance room. Wait, that means- " Jeremy stopped and sat up. He looked down. He froze at the sight of bloody purple hands and legs. He sat there for a moment, completely silent. Everyone watched the camera closely. " Oh my God, they did it. They actually did it. " said Jeremy. He put his hand up to where his heart would be. He didn't feel a heartbeat. No pulse, either. He was dead. " I'm dead...wait, does that mean I'm a ghost? Jesus, my friends and family! What'll they think? No one will ever know...it's not like I could ever speak to them..." said Jeremy. He hopped off the table and collapsed. He wasn't used to his new body. He slowly stood up, while holding onto the bloodstained table. He looked up at the camera. " I know you murderers are watching me. Happy now? " asked Jeremy. It was odd, but he felt very calm while speaking to them like that. " Murderers...? Am I included? " asked Mangle. He needed an answer. " Mangle, where are you going? " asked Toy Chica. Mangle made his way down to the maintenance room. He knocked on the door. " Jeremy, please come out. I need to speak to you. " said Mangle. Jeremy looked at the door. " No way in hell. Why would I want to speak to you? I don't want to speak to any of you bloodthirsty monsters. " said Jeremy. " Jeremy, you don't understand. This is important. Please, come out. I promise you'll want to hear this. " pleaded Mangle. Jeremy looked at his wobbly, bloodstained legs. He hobbled ever to the door, falling several times. Foxy and Freddy were laughing in the office. " Shut your damn mouths! " yelled Toy Bonnie. " This isn't a funny game. " he said. Foxy and Freddy stopped laughing. Mangle hung from the ceiling and waited. He could hear Jeremy moving. Jeremy finally got to the door. Slowly, he opened it. Mangle gasped at the sight of Jeremy in person. He lunged at Jeremy, knocking him down. He pulled him into a hug. " Oh my God, Jeremy! I can't believe this. I'm so sorry! " said Mangle. Jeremy pushed him away. " No, you aren't sorry. Look at me! I could've been and free, but no. Your ass HAD to block my only escape route. Mangle's ears drooped. He spoke in a whisper. " No. That's what I want to talk about. I didn't want this. "


End file.
